


Размер на любителя

by chemerika



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemerika/pseuds/chemerika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Подколки про вооружение. Предупреждение: намеки на инцест.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Размер на любителя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Size Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/405506) by [toomuchplor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchplor/pseuds/toomuchplor). 



Сэм берется за винтовку, собираясь зажать ее подмышкой, чтобы достать патроны из патронника. И замирает, когда Дин фыркает.   
\- Большинство людей не стало бы подкалывать человека, который как раз достает оружие. – говорит Сэм, разрываясь между вполне себе младшебратским желанием ткнуть Дина локтем под ребра и не совсем братским порывом огрызнуться и стереть ухмылку с его лица.   
\- Ты просто такой..., а вы Фрейда в колледже не проходили, студентик? – посмеивается Дин. – Ты всегда хватаешься за самое большое ружье в багажнике.   
\- Неправда, - обиженно возражает Сэм, и опускает взгляд на свою руку, которая, конечно же, лежит на самом большом ружье в багажнике. – Не всегда, – не совсем убедительно добавляет он. – Иногда это необходимо для дела.   
\- Я видел тебя нагишом, братишка,- говорит Дин и через Сэма тянется за револьвером. Он ухмыляется и вздергивает бровь, прокручивая откинутый барабан.   
\- И мне есть что сказать по твоему случаю.  
Потом поднимает, демонстрируя, маленький револьвер.   
\- Уверенность! – жизнерадостно восклицает Дин, размахивая оружием. – Вот видишь, мне без надобности разгуливать с базукой, потому что я знаю, что оснащен, как жеребец, а что ты хочешь сказать этой штукуевиной? - для пущего эффекта Дин замолкает.   
\- Ты показываешь, что у тебя проблемы с адекватностью и самооценкой, - заключает он, махнув в сторону выбранного Сэмом оружия.   
\- Неа, - небрежно отвечает Сэм. – Это просто правдивая реклама, - улыбается он, вскидывая ружье, и начинает недвусмысленно его поглаживать, прикусив кончик языка в ответной улыбке.   
\- Безразмерный ты мой - ласково выговаривает Дин и наклоняется для поцелуя.


End file.
